Many electronic devices employ power conservation or power saving techniques, which can, for example, prolong battery life in portal or mobile devices. One common power saving technique is to have an electronic device enter a sleep or hibernate mode, powering down electronic components when they are not being used. These electronic devices typically include power saving circuitry to control the powering down of these components and to wake-up the electronic components when the electronic device is prompted to resume active operations.